The advantages of heating paint prior to spray application of the paint are well known. Heated enamel based paint typically applies more smoothly and evenly, and dries more swiftly when heated prior to application. Heated enamel based paint also is more easily atomized by a paint spraying gun, with reduced clogging effect. Thus, it is economical and efficient to provide a paint spraying machine which is capable of heating paint prior to spray application.
Methods of providing a paint spraying machine capable of heating paint prior to application are known. One example of such an apparatus provides an electric paint heater attached to the framework of the paint spraying machine. Disadvantages of such apparatus include lack of availability of electricity at remote work sites.
Another known method of supplying heat to paint prior to application by a paint spraying machine is to utilize the exhaust system or the engine coolant system of a vehicle or a separate piece of internal combustion engine driven equipment to warm the paint. In such applications, heat from the engine's coolant or exhaust system is diverted by tubes to a paint warmer. Such systems and applications are unwieldy and cumbersome because they require use of a vehicle or other apparatus in conjunction with the paint spraying machine.
The instant invention solves the deficiencies of prior known methods and machines for application of heat to paint prior to application by providing a paint spraying machine driven and powered by a water cooled internal combustion engine, the engine supplying the motive force for spraying and supplying heat to the paint. Such a configuration has several advantages in economy and use over the prior art.